My Brown Eyed Girl
by The CONFOOZHiNG Nessia
Summary: Just a drabbly oneshot describing an afternoon with Troy and Gabriella. After confessing their feelings to one another, true love is realized. Read and review, please!


**Author's Note:** Eh, just a random idea for a oneshot that hit me about half an hour ago. Drabble, drabble, drabble, I want to live with you forever, love, love, love. I typred this up pretty fast, but I can't think of any more to add, so yeah. It's short but it was still fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. :) And I really love reviews. (hint, hint)

**Title:** My Brown-Eyed Girl

**Summary:** Just a drabbly oneshot describing an afternoon with Troy and Gabriella. After confessing their feelings to one another, true love is realized. Read and review, please!

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do NOT own High School Musical or any of its contents. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

-------

"Troy, I don't see how running in your backyard is gonna help us with the musical." Gabriella laughed breathlessly, falling on her knees in the green grass.

"It isn't," Troy returned, chuckling while plopping down beside her. "It's just that... with my basketball, your decathlons, and the musical... we never get to spend time alone together like before." He watched her push strands of dark, curly hair behind an ear while trying to catch his breath. "I miss that."

Gabriella had to smile at him, her cheeks a rosy pink. "I miss it, too." She scooted the slightest bit closer, resting her hand on his. "Ms. Darbus won't stop bugging us about the musical... your dad's really getting you ready for the state games, and Taylor's trying her best to keep me focused on school." A sly grin worked its way onto her face. "Well, we're here now. We should make the most of it."

Troy let out a slow breath, leaning back on the grass while looking up at the clouds. "You're right," he said finally, pushing his hand under hers and pulling her down with a little-kid smile. He pressed his lips to her cheek and let them linger there for a short moment of peaceful bliss before setting his head back in its formal position. "There's nothing I'd rather do today than spend it with you."

Her eyes sparkling like chocolate gems, Gabriella rubbed her lips together while trying to keep down her giggles. "Thanks, Troy," she whispered into his ear, "but it's so _hard_." Looking down between the blades of grass, she pushed her knuckles into his palm while sighing deeply. "Our moms think that we're the greatest things that've ever happened to each other." She smiled to herself. "But your dad... it's no secret. He... he just--"

"Hates you?" Troy avoided her sweet, loving gaze. "I know, I know." He rolled over in the grass a little, letting go of Gabriella's hand to look at his house, then his basketball court. "I want more than anything for him to just... _accept_ you. I want him to know that I'm so happy when I'm with you. I don't need anything else in the world when you're by my side." Talking more to himself than to Gabriella now, Troy continued in a softer, more endearing tone. "And I feel so guilty sometimes, because you could be _so much more_ without me. You could be a doctor and find the cure for cancer, and... and everything else, if you didn't have me to drag behind you.

"You could drop me easily and find an intelligent husband who'll love you and take care of you. And, Gabriella... you don't _have_ to love me. I-I just can't believe that someone like me would find someone like you, and... I've never felt this way about any girl before. Gabriella... I love you more than life itself, and... and I just... I just feel so out of my league." He found the couraage to turn himself back to face her, not minding the grass covering his clothes by now.

Gabriella was speechless and _surprised_ that Troy thought that he wasn't good enough for her. "Troy..." She reached forward and touched his cheek with her thumb, staring into his soft blue eyes. "_I_ should be the one saying that. You're an incredible athlete. Everyone believes you could make it to the NBA and get as famous as Shaq O'Neal, or Lebron James, or _any_ of those big players. _You_ are the one who's so much better than me. I'm just a freaky math girl. _You_ are the most popular guy in school, and... I'm the one girl lucky enough who's loved by you." She paused shortly, offering him a genuine smile. "And we've both spilled our guts to each other."

Troy bit his lip, taking her hand from his cheek and keeping it in his hand. His other arm hugged her slim waist gently. He wanted her all to himself, to cherish and treasure forever. "Gabriella... could we promise each other--promise that neither of us'll run away from each other and live our lives with someone else?"

Gabriella smirked, putting her hand on his arm, just above his elbow. "Please, Troy. I don't want to leave you, ever. I want to be with you forever... but forever just _doesn't_ seem long enough. There's no one I'd rather spend my life with... no competition--you're the Prince Charming I knew I'd find since kindergarten." She chuckled. "I promise, Troy. I'm all yours until forever ends."

Troy laughed before kissing her mouth affectionately. When air became a necessity and they finally broke apart, Troy pressed his lips to Gabriella's ear and whispered, "At least I know you're my brown-eyed girl for that much longer."

-------

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is! I hope I get fans on this. Review, please! ♥


End file.
